But for a pebble
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: What if it was Obito who tripped on the pebble and was saved at the cost of Kakashi's live. What impact would it of had if Obito and not Kakashi returned to the Village. How does this change the Naruto's world as well as the future as a whole.
1. Chapter 1

Obito Uchiha was on a mission one that he had gave to himself and was not a part of the greater mission which was the destroy a a bridge that would limit Iwa's ability to attack Konoha but preventing them from using Kusa to supply for its attack on Konoha. Obito knew well the importance of the mission, and that he was to follow Kakashi's order, he wasn't going to leave his teammate behind. Only trash would be willing to sacrifice a teammate for the success of the mission, especially Rin, the girl of his dreams the one person who mattered more to him than anyone one else. He looked at the cave that she happened to be in and took a deep breath as he calmed himself, he could do this he could figure this out.

As he looked he didn't see the ninja who was coming up at him hiding using some stealth jutsu till it was to late, he watched him as he knew he was in trouble, it wasn't till he was stopped and hit by the blade of someone else he knew he was fine. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened.

"Kakashi, why, why did you..." Obito said surprised that the cold and perhaps heartless Kakashi came to help him out and support him.

"Well, I couldn't leave this to a crybaby ninja could I?" He said in his normal arrogant tone, but the degree that he matter and Rin matter was easy to see to Obito.

Obito watched as the man disappeared, how did they find him how did they spot him before he cut them down. As he stood on the large branch he looked for him to attack from any angle. He tried to guess where he would come form but he was sure that he couldn't find him, he was worried now, more so than normal. He looked hoping to see when he heard Kakashi and turned to see Kakashi hurt badly, it looked like a cut to the face. Obito blinked as he looked at him, worried as he could be for his friend.

"Damn, that guy is good, he didn't use the same kunai couldn't even figure out his attack, cause of it," Kakashi commented as he looked to Obito, and looked right at him, "Hey, is there something in your eye again? Remember Ninja don't cry." He said as he looked at him, Obito couldn't help who he was, it was in his nature to worry about his friends. "Now, don't lower your guard, I am not dead yet, after all," he said as he removed his hand, his eye was cut, he was most likely without the use of the eye ever again.

Obito was upset at himself for letting his friend get hurt, he felt so pissed as he turned he saw the attacker plain as day, it was easy to see him approach as if he were just normal. Obito wasn't having this not at all as he attacked first stabbing the man shocking him that this kid had killed him most likely and had managed to spot him as well. "From here on, I am going to protect my friends," he said determined as he then looked over at Kakashi.

"Obito your eyes," Kakashi commented as he looked at him.

It didn't hit Obito till that moment as he knew that something was different, and it was his eyes, he had the sharingan, he had activated it, he never thought he was going to be able to do that, "I can see the movement of people and the flow of their chakra now," he said as he turned towards Kakashi.

He went over and helped Kakashi fix up and bandage his eye as Obito knew that this wasn't great but he hoped they could get out of this fix they happened to be in at the moment. He and kakashi still had to save Rin, and they had to get her out and they still had their mission too, so much that had to be done still. Obito looked at him and then the man who was holding Rin, preparing himself to attack.

"Careful, this man is really fast, keep your eyes out and keep prepared," Kakashi had told him as he went in to attack. The guy was fas, he used to blades rapped to his arms, as he attacked fast, if it wasn't for his sharingan he would have been killed but with it he was fine. He dodged the attacks and broke up the Iwa shinobi's guard as he was then attacked by Kakashi who nailed him, he guessed at the moment killing him.

The two of them ran over to Rin as Kakashi dispelled the jutsu as she looked at them shock that they were there. "Kakashi, Obito she said somewhat weakly as she was tire from the effects of the jutsu.

"Kakashi, I got this, Rin, Kakashi and I are here to save you," he said as he started to untie her, from the pole she was stuck to at that moment.

Obito looked up at the man who had gotten up and now was smirking at them, this wasn't good something bad was going to happen he just knew it. He felt it in his guy, this was not a good situation.

"I got you three just where I want you, brats," he said making a hand seal, "Earth release, Stone Lodging Collapse," he called out as the roof started to come down.

Obito moved quickly as fast as he could but he tripped falling on his face, he looked up and knew he was dead, he was going to die here, well until he was thrown out of the way, by something or rather someone.

Obito looked back as he head Rin scream for her crush who was crushed under the bolder half under it. Obito tried his utmost to move It, "Hold on Kakashi, one second I will get you out from under there."

"It is fine, I know this is the end for me, it is okay, don't worry, and you better not cry remember ninja don't cry," Kakashi commented as he looked at him with his still good eye and Obito looked down to find the white light chakra saber. He picked up and looked at it.. "Keep it, a momento of this lesson," Kakashi commented.

Obito worked his way out and looked at Rin, he couldn't protect her and get Kakashi out. He offered her up knowing she was a mess her crush having basically died in front of her. He was mad, so very made, as he looked at his foe that anger, that sorrow his sharingan took its third tome as he watched his foe seeing his moves, he attacked the Iwa ninja fast, seeing his moves he moved between his strikes and cut down the man before moving back, to see if he could help Kakashi at all or any more. He also guarded Rin.

It was then that other Iwa ninja surrounded them and did a jutsu causing the rocks to fall down into the whole where Kakashi was now, He felt anger inside of himself as he grabbed Rin and moved up away from the attack. He had to protect Rin, he failed Kakashi, he wasn't going to fail another teammate ever again if he could help It. "We have to get out of here, we have to honor Kakashi by finishing this mission," Obito commented as he knew she was crushed. "He wouldn't want you to grieve, he would just be happy he helped you," he said sure he might not say it but it was what needed to be said then and in his heart, he felt like Kakashi had to feel that way.

They were in trouble, serious trouble, it was moments before they were going to be overwhelmed, but he couldn't let this happen, damn it, it was then that sensei appeared, cutting down numbers iwa ninja as they were saved, well everyone but Kakashi was saved, poor Kakashi, Obito could never forget his friend, and would keep him in his heart as he moved on in life.

A/N- just a small idea I had, I am sure it would have a large impact but I hope you just like this.


	2. Chapter 2: October 10th

Time had not always been easy, but Obito had managed to hold his word, he managed to protect those who were important to him no matter the cost. The days after the mission were not easy, he heard of a shinobi who suffered horrible fates after the war, such sad battles that took place, such sad events all over the map. He could be happy that he was able to protect the ones who mattered most, especially during a raid by Mizu, he went into battle fighting and protecting Rin with the help of Sensei, it was another fight that he knew if he hadn't been there and if Sensei hadn't backed him up something bad would of happened towards the one person who mattered the absolute most in his life. The cost of his choices were high, to a large degree his clan didn't trust him, seeing him as something other than a loyal Uchiha being his connection to Minato the ultimate symbol of the state, and thus the oppressors of the Uchiha as they saw it.

He didn't see this, he didn't follow down that path, and acted as he thought was right, which led to his own exile and banishment from his own clan over time. Obito still recovered from the war, and was able to protect Rin which was the most important of things. He helped his teacher in any way he could, especially after he became the hokage, becoming a jounin himself after a short period of time, he felt a great pride in his actions and in that of his sensei. Still he had hope for his clan maybe in time the village and the Uchiha would be able to recover and grow again in ways that were fitting for the group. Who knew many things were possible for the future. He had his aim towards the future, well till that day happened, the next day in his life that rocked his life and changed everything.

He got up early that morning, stretching, he looked out and made himself some breakfast, looking at the calendar, Obito smiled as he looked at the date was October 10th, he knew it was going to be a very important date. He figured it would be a protective and good day and one of happiness and joy as he ate his breakfast and got ready for his normal day. Putting on his flak jacket and his head band, as well as his googles, Obito headed off into town. He was going to have lunch with Rin that day, and he would get some work done for Minato or rather for Minato as his boss was rather busy with the events of the day. He went to the hokage's office and found Hiruzen covering for Minato and took some papers from him. "Good morning, Lord Third," he said respectful to the former hokage as he sat down and started to work on paperwork.

"Well, it is the big day, isn't, I am sure you will be the godfather, Obito," Hiruzen commented looking over at the younger man, as he knew well of the events of the day.

"Well, I am sure that the kid will be well spoiled, between Rin, Lord Jiraya, and others, he will be treated like a little prince," Obito said with a smile sure of the fact given that this boy would be the son of the hokage, something that didn't happen that much.

"Yeah, I am sure, but expectations will be high for him too, like they were for Asuma when he was a kid," Hiruzen said remembering when his own son had been around, he was sure being his son wasn't easy and was something that had been a challenge for Asuma during his younger days, something that may of driven his son into leaving to join the Fire Nation forces.

"Yeah but with me as his teacher, I am sure he will become the greatest ninja ever," Obito said boldly as he knew he would end up with the young Naruto as his own student some day, something told him there was some type of destiny in that happening.

Other then a bit more small talking, the morning was completely filled with boring nearly useless paperwork, as Obito went over file after file, going over missions labeling them which ones would be what ranks. He also went over the performance reviews of the shinobi of the village, he was sure that there was some that Minato would want to look at closely due to problems or also cause they were so good that they might need to be looked at for field promotions or promotions between the exams. It was important work, key work, and stuff that was important, and he didn't mind helping out the old man with his work.

Lunch was good but Rin couldn't make it, it seemed she was helping out the preparations for the big day, working on prepring for the birth of the baby. Still it was nice to spend some time away from the paper work during the day, before returning to help out with the paperwork, knowing that Minato wouldn't be in the office for some days, and that if he could knock down the paperwork, he would have something to do till the announcement that Naruto was born.

"Obito," he heard as he turned to see Rin looking at him as she walked into the room. "What are you doing here, you should be with sensei helping out and keeping your eye out on things," she reasoned as she looked at him giving him that look that caused him to put his paperwork down right away. Obito knew she was right, that he needed to head down there, and this seemed like a good moment to go.

"Come on, let's go," he said with a smile as he walked over to her and smiled, looking at Rin, "how are things going?"

"Fine, last time I was there, I want to get back so I can watch and learn some more, about a person of Kushina's nature delivering a baby," Rin told him. Obito knew Rin was a medic, in the hospital but she was always getting better, it was to bad Tsunade wasn't around, as it would have been interesting who was better Rin, or Shizune, Tsuande's own student.

As they came out of the Hokage's office, they felt it and then saw it, the nine tails, was loose, what the hell. It was a shock to see this, as both of them knew what had happened, the seal had broken during childbirth. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Obito looked up to see someone leading him away as he helped others, who were running Rin as well heading towards the location they were directed in as she figured there would be many people there who needed assistance.

When they got there, they found they were trapped inside a barrier of some type, apparently it was a trap, they were not allowed to leave for their own protection, something that pissed Obito off completely as he looked up to see the battle, seeing the attack warped away, he knew Minato was out their fighting and so was Hiruzen and everyone else and he couldn't do anything. He put his hand on Rin's shoulder supporting her and knowing she felt horrible as well. Yet there was nothing they could do, fight their own friends to get into the fight, it wasn't for a while that they could move. Rin moved into town to help the medics, as was her role and job. Obito went to search for the third hokage or Minato hoping to find either of them alright. He knew what the breaking of the seal meant, Kushina was dead. That hurt so badly, the woman meant a lot to him, she was in a mother figure in his life and meant so much to him.

He found the third as he was holding a baby himself, he looked at him and saw the look on the older man's face, "he is dead isn't he?" Obito asked the third as he looked at him knowing it was true even as he asked the question.

He took the boy, he was Minato's son, this was Naruto that he was holding in his arms, he looked at him for a moment and then he looked back at HIruzen, "This boy, has the demon in him doesn't he," Obito asked as he looked up and looked at Hiruzen who nodded his head looking at Minato, "He does, it was the last act of Minato I think to seal him in and protect him, they died right by him."

"As his students, Rin and I should raise him," he said looking at the hokage, with his snap decision as he knew this was the only way to protect that which was left, that being the son of the greatest man he ever knew. "He must be allowed to grow up like any other kid."

"How, they saw the demon, that demon killed so many people here, they are going to hate or resent him for the deaths that the demon fox caused," Hiruzen countered with a rather solid point.

"Yet, they don't know what happened, they don't know that the demon is in him only that the demon came out, tell them that Kushina stopped it, and took it with her, when she died, that would make sense, We can figure out how to explain Naruto if the demon ever comes up but it will cause him to be seen as normal and will give him the chance to grow up normally," Obito reasoned with the older man.

Hiruzen thought about it for a moment, and nodded his head, "Fine, under this condition, you become my assistant, and work under my command, and we will tell Naruto about the demon in time, if you are to raise him you will need to keep yourself out of dangerous missions and you will need to grow stronger to protect him. Being my assistant is the only way I see this as possible."

"Deal, I will protect him, I failed Sensi, Kushina and Kakashi, I will not fail him," he said as he looked at him, reminding himself of Kakashi's words, Ninja don't cry which was hard not to do at that moment, but as held Naruto, he knew that his life had changed once again.

A/N- hope you all enjoyed and have a good day


	3. Chapter 3: The Peace Meeting

After the attack by the nine tails and the adoption of Naruto life did change a great deal for one Obito Uchiha, he wasn't able to go out on as many missions and none of them were on the same scale as before, he found that the hokage needed his help more and more in the office and he spent a lot of time helping out the hokage, learning everything about paperwork and everything else that a hokage did for their village. Honestly thought that was a whole lot of stuff that he learned form the hokage and he knew that if he achieved his dream to be the next hokage, that he would need to know everything that he was learning form the great man. Life with Rin couldn't of been better, it took time for her to warm up to him but she had and then a bit as they were growing closer to each other. He also could credit little Naruto to helping with that situation as being a great bridge between the two. He knew other then that Rin was at the hospital as a resident medic at the hospital moving up the chain of command as time passed.

Obito woke up that morning thinking that it would again be a normal day, but again this was not to happen, the day ahead of himself was going to be a game changer in the life of Obito Uchiha, and every other Uchiha ever. Actually in the life of the whole entire village, as this day would have something extremely important that would happen, something that would be caused by the simple existence of one Uchiha Obito. Obito kisse Rin as she was asleep, most likely she got in late from the hospital, it was common for her to work night shifts from time to time to help people who were injured in missions or normal day activities.

Obito walked into the other room and check in on Naruto to find the young boy also asleep, it was the sweetest look on his face. He really did look like his father, his sensei Minato, but there was some of Kushina in him as well. Obito smiled as he looked at him confident that the boy would sleep for a while, which wasn't good, as he set his alarm for a hour later figuring he could sleep in a bit and still be able to get ready for school. He was just new at this school thing and needed a lot more to learn, but he was sure that Naruto would get it and do well, he would help at least in any way he could. . Obito went into the kitchen and got his breakfast a simple meal but he didn't need a fancy meal for a day that would involve paperwork.

Obito thought about the village as he walked, the Uchiha were having issues with the rest of the village and he knew things were really bad, he wondered what the cause of it was, but he figured it was connected to the nine tails attack. He also knew that Danzo was most likely connected somehow. While working with the hokage, he learned a lot about that evil man, that dark person who needed to seriously change his view on life. Still he didn't have to deal with him that much and could only give advice to the hokage as best as he could from his own perspective of things.

"Good morning Lord Hokage," he commented to the third as he walked into the room sitting down noticing that the hokage was dressed in his kage robes. He blinked as he looked at him, "Is there a ceremony at the school that I didn't get a paper about somehow?"

'No, I wish there was, Obito, I need you to come with me, we are going to talk with the Uchiha, we are going to try to make peace with the, if things here go south, I am sure that things will get out of hand, or things will end in a horrible and tragic fashion," Hiruzen commented to him his tone telling Obito the seriousness of his words as he looked at him. "I will need you to be on game today, remember the information that you went over, and be prepared as well," he said as he looked at him.

Obito blinked he wasn't close with his old clan, he didn't live with them and didn't talk to them really. He knew there were promising Uchiha like Itachi or Shisui but other than that he knew nothing about the great clan. He followed the Hokage as he walked through the town acting for the moment as they walked as his guard, though the professor really needed no guard in Obito's opinion. The two of them walked to the Uchiha clan area which was on the outskirts of the town, Fugaku was sitting there already as the leader of the Uchiha in the situation that was at hand.

"Fugaku, it is great that you could meet us here I am pleased to meet you and wish to talk about a longer lasting peace between us and you," Hiruzen said as he sat down at the table looking at the leader of the Uchiha face to face, just the two of them, he didn't tell the others of his plans to make this peace, as he knew they would get in the way, especially Danzo who would have his way to make sure things went his way and not Hiruzen's way. He would deal with this issue man to man without the rest of the clan, he knew if Fugaku went along he would have the peace he needed to make to prevent Danzo's potential plans.

"It is always a honor to meet you and always a honor to meet a fellow clansman Obito. I must say though, peace, well that doesn't sound right at all to me. I have to say, that it is honorable you come to our lands, but I must say the lack of trust you have in us is disturbing, as well as the fact that we are limited in our jobs as well as the fact that we can't even live with the rest of the village, this seemed wrong to me, we should have the right to the same advantages as anyone else," Fugaku said coming out firing right away in the conversation.. "We want to be closer to the village, but how can we when the village keeps us at arms reach and blames us for their problems."

"True, but I want to work on that, and improve the situation, what if I promised to put one of your clan as the heir to the hokage. Your clan has never been the hokage, I know for a fact that Hashirama, my teacher wanted to have Madara take over but we know how that went," Hiruzen commented as he looked at Fugaku shocking him with the statement. "Minato died, I am a old man and will not be the right choice for Hokage forever."

Obito blinked looking in, the meeting wasn't a surprise till now, he didn't think that Fugaku would be a good hokage, he was so stubborn and the curse of hatred had affected him. His arrogance would cause the village endless problems in the future. What was he thinking why was he going to make this type of stupid deal with Fugaku.

"Well of course, if you were to name an Uchiha your successor it would show the trust that you have in the Uchiha clan and it would show the trust the village still has. I could use this, and it would help, I am sure that if you were to do this, I would be able to dissolve the plans that some might have in the future," Fugaku said surprised but happy, he figured he had to had pushed him into a real corner to push him to this.

"Do I have you word that you would end these problems if I were to name a Uchiha to be my successor and who will take over in five years," Hiruzen commented as he looked at Fugaku.

"Yes, I would though if you are going to name me, it will seem odd as I have not even spent a day in the hokage's office in years," Fugaku, "still it would be a great pleasure one that would honor me a great deal."

"Well, your not going to be my successor, I brought my successor with me, Obito Uchiha will be my successor, he is the only one who can bridge the gap, an Uchiha who is the student of the fourth, who was the student of my student. He will be my successor and remember you promised to end these people of yours threats against the village if I named an Uchiha my heir, and I have," Hiruzen said shocking not only Fugaku but Obito as well. "Obito has also been learning how to be hokage working for me, and will continue though I am sure you will want to have him learn more about what it is like to support your people over the next years to, so that he can be a bridge for peace."

It was a moment of shock as he was told he would be the hokage, he wanted it for years, but being it and wanting it were different things. He was shocked at the development as he looked at the two of them.

"Fine, I will keep my word, an Uchiha as a Hokage, I will back up what I said, as long as you keep your word and allow it to happen," Fugaku said as he looked at Obito next. "Obito, I shall expect you and your family around more often, if you are to represent your clan you shall now your clan members better than you do now."

That was how peace was made, that was the moment that changed the life of Obito forever as he walked home stunned as his future had just been changed so greatly, and he knew that things were going to be different as he was going to have such a big role in life ahead of himself. He was excited though to as he knew that he could handle this and he could help his village and that he would be the best hokage ever, though topping any of the amazing men before was going to be very hard.

A/N- hoped you liked, well from the next one on, it might focus on Naruto instead of a 5th Hokage Obito.


	4. Chapter 4: Academy

Obito was looking out of the hokage's tower as he took a deep breath his eyes scanning his people, that he had to protect his eyes could look over to see a new face on the mountain. He shook his head, who would of ever guessed that he of all people would be the fifth hokage, despite the effort the learning and the training form two of the previous hokage to prepare himself for this new job, it was something that seemed so unreal, but also so awesome as well. He smiled as he looked down and saw his son, or adopted son walking with his younger sister to school, she was just starting he was going for what would be most likely his last days or what better be his last days of schooling.

Obito had seen Naruto grow up, he had seen him grow into a good boy and he was so willing to learn, so hard working and so determined to be better than him as well. It was great to see, he smiled thinking about the fact, though it was sometimes hard to look at him without remembering the loss of his team, of Minato, of Kakashi. Yet, that memory charged him, made him want to work even harder to keep the future as good as possible, and reminded him of his promise to be the best hokage, and also the one that he would protect those who mattered he most to himself. He figured that Rin was proud too, she was busy working leading the hospital as she worked her way up and the fact that Tsunade wasn't around neither was Shizune, which made her the best medic in the whole of the village.

Naruto walk walking down as he looked towards the hokage's tower knowing that most likely Obito was keeping an eye on him. He smiled was waved and then continued on, he took the hand of his sister Anohana, who was walking with him he smiled as he looked at the black haired young girl who was excited about going to school as well. He of course knew he wasn't an Uchiha, but they were family and she was his sister. He walked her to the door which was in clear view of the hokage's office as he smiled at his little sister.

"Now, listen to your teachers, pay attention to what they say, I am sure that you will do find and have fun," he said as he looked at Anohana as Naruto smiled softly.

"Yes brother, I will do my best," Anohana said in reply before Naruto took his leave to find his way down the hall to his own classroom to find out what they were going to do that day.

Walking into class he saw Sasuke sitting on the far side of the class, Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he looked at the Uchiha. He didn't really like him and the two didn't get along at all, they were like water and oil. Obito told him it reminded him of how he and Kakashi were back in the day, but Naruto didn't know about that, he crossed his arms and found his own seat away from Uchiha, he wasn't worth dealing with. Especially not his fan girls Ino and Sakura. He found a seat away from him as he put his feet up wanting to have nothing to do with Sasuke at that moment. He saw him enough, his father was asked to talk to Fugaku from time to time to listen to the issues the Uchiha might have and work with him, during those meetings he and Anohana would go as well and he would have to deal with the arrogant stuck up Uchiha enough.

Naruto waited for Iruka to get there, he admired Iruka and was glad to have the shinobi in his life too. He would help him when his father couldn't and he had pushed Iruka more than once with his pranks, but he knew that things were good with the older shinobi. He saw the older male bring in a stack of papers and he felt his heart drop as he knew what it meant, a test, a paper test too," he looked at it and sighed knowing that it was going to be a pain in the ass to take the large thing.

As Naruto worried about the test others arrived and filled in the room from Shikamaru to Kiba and Hinata, the room had the same feeling soon that it would have normally. He figured that he would have some match against Kiba later or perhaps he would go cloud watching with Choji and Shikamaru, but he would have something to do after school that would be fun. He then refocused on the paper not catching the looks that the one existing Naruto fangirl had.

"Okay class, it comes the time to take that test, the final test of your academy carriers, this is the part where you take the test, and then when everyone is done you come up here and perform a single clone jutsu for the class to see, we will grade the test and then we will find out who passes and will be on a team and who will have to find a common job as a civilian," Iruka said as he put the test on the desk to be passed back by the students.

Naruto blinked as he looked at his own test and shook his head. What the heck was this, the test was huge, it was kind of scary to think that this test would be as thick as this. He took a deep breath, if this was what it took to be a ninja so be it, he would do his damndest to do this test. Naruto looked though the questions, it was hard, very hard. The questions were high level stuff or they were to Naruto at least, but he took a deep breath answering the questions in small groups before taking small breaks as Obito had suggested to him long before that moment. The test slowly got done, he noticed Sakura and then Sasuke turn in their test, then Ino and others as well. He took a deep breath as he worked on working slower than the others on the test. He finished it nearly last with a few students after him to complete it, before being called up a moment later to do the shadow clone which he did without a problem and sat down.

With that he was dismissed to send home or to do fun things with his first of course had to pick up Anohana and take her home. He heard all about her day and how she talked about her classmates and how she was excited about being in school and how it was so much fun in school too. The normal type of things that he had expected to hear from her after her first day, but he smiled and told her that he was proud of her which he was of course.

A/N- hope you liked, I know my grammar isn't the best, but it is the best I can do it seems, well hope you have a good day.

Also an idea, not sure if I have seen a story like this, but what if, Kushina had taken the nine tails into the grave with her, as she said she could of. Then Naruto would grow up without the curse sea, and Minato would live on raising Naruto but he would be a widow. I think there are a lot of ways this could go but it would make for a fun story.


End file.
